It was only a bad dream
by TinyAmbassadorFrisk
Summary: A Drabble/One-shot: Taking place post pacifist after a genocide run,Frisk has a very bad nightmare about her genocide run,and wakes up.Only to be comforted by her mom,or as comforted as she could be since the dream involved her.


**It is only a bad dream**

 _ **AN: So the inspiration that this came from was this video from 'Man On The Internet' -( watch?v=ZtGhsNpk63Q ) and the first part of dream portion I actually had posted on my tumblr (Same user name) I was pretty proud of it and so decide to expand on it a bit and it up on here,you should defiantly watch the video though and not just because the people involved are awesome and do amazing work! But also because I myself listened to it several times while writing the dream and so it might help set the mood and tone of this one-shot/Drabble.**_

 _ **Anyway,enouph of my rambling I'll just let you get to it then shall I ^_^* I hope you like this and if so maybe throw in a review.**_

* * *

 _ **You really…Hate me…That Much**_

 _These words rang through her head as Frisk stood,staring in horror and shock at the monster that once stood before her.A once tall and imposing figure that blocked her way,preventing the child from leaving but of course the monster was only trying to protect her,to keep her safe-Toriel had treated her only with kindness,the motherly monster only seeing Frisk as a child,her own child and then how had she repaid that kindness? By dealing the monster a deadly blow of betrayal that shook her to the core._

' _I'm sorry'_

 _Frisk wanted nothing more then to take it back,to undo what had been done,she didn't want this! But as much as she dearly wanted to,something wouldn't let her,she couldn't reset- **They** wouldn't let her and so was forced to stand there and listen to her mother's dying one sending a stabbing pain straight into her chest and causing her soul to ache._

 _ **I thought you wouldn't fit in-I thought you'd be condemned-But it seems the truth is written-your no better than them.**_

 _Frisk winced at these words,hearing how her mom no longer believed she could be good and this hurt her more then anything.'She could be good,she wanted to be!' Frisk so badly wanted to say something but her words seemed to fail her,and she continued to watch on in silence while dust spilled onto the monster growing ever more weaker,her mom then went on about Frisk leaving the ruins,and staying determined also to not forget all the lives she ruined.T figurative knife twisted within her gut at these new words,and she knew that indeed she would not forget,she couldn't even if she wanted to._

 _ **Follow blind determination,since you can't resist it's call**_

 _The emotion in the monster's tone,speaking in a voice that sounded a bit choked up near the end caused a few tears to almost overflow but,somehow as teary eyed as Frisk now have fallen that would probably come later when Toriel was she felt would be rather soon,and moments later she was proven correct as the goat monster finally succumbed to her injuries the monster faded away leaving behind only a pile of dust the child fell to her knees,the toy dagger she'd been holding clattering to the ground as she began to cry._

* * *

Up on the surface the sound of a sobbing child could be heard,somewhere inside the dimly lit bedroom of her home,said child was in her bed and sleeping restlessly,Blanket's all twisted around her and dried tear stains on her was obviously having a nightmare by the way she'd tossed and turn and by the pitiful sounds that came from the child wouldn't be asleep for much longer though as suddenly,with a strangled cry the child immediately began struggling with her to free herself but the only thing she successfully done was fall gracelessly off her bed with a resounding thud. _Ow_ the child moaned with the pain that radiated from her side and shoulder,which she began rubbing gently as slowly she sat gathered up her fallen blanket and the child then crawled back into bed,sitting cross legged on the tried to collect herself the nightmare-It was child seemed to hunch in on herself,just thinking over the dream almost made her tear up was so tired of these constant nightmares,when will they end,will they ever she had done good this time around,she'd given them all their happy endings hadn't she? So why then all these constant reminders,she did wrong she knew that but she fixed it and she's tried to always do the right really felt like crying,she buried her face in her tiny hands and stayed that way for a moment but suddenly there was a knock on her door.

"Frisk are you alright?"

The voice of her mother came through the wooden door,the child lifted her head up from her hands with her eye still and hesitantly Frisk slid off the bed,walking over to the door and opened it to come face to face with her worried looking gave the furry boss monster a tiny smile,hoping to ease her worrying before lifting her hands to sign.

 **[ I'm fine,I just fell out of bed ]**

The monster,however only continued to show concern,checking the child over for any injuries she might have sustained due to the she found none,although there might be a few bruises later on,the monster seemed to study her for a minute before speaking.

"Did you have another nightmare?"

She asked,although she might already know the answer since the evidence was clearly viable from the child's child could only give a nod in response and her mother let out a sigh,the concerned light in her reddish hues never fading even once as she offered the child a warm and comforting smile.

"How about we go have some milk and a little pie?"

Her mother suggested,offering this as a way to help sooth her child best and make them feel a little bit better.A small smile made it's way onto her face at that suggestion,a little gleam entering her tired brown gaze as she found the offer very appealing.

 **[ Yes,please ]**

This made her mom smile a more genuine smile as the monster reached out to gently grasp the child's hand and begin to lead her towards the kitchen.

"Well,come along then My child"


End file.
